Unexpected love story
by Mad hatter girl122
Summary: Somehow I get taken into the Yugioh world, will I find my way back home, but will I want to in the end?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I've done a couple of these stories but I can't help it, the pop into my head and I must write them down, so if you don't like this, you can leave me alone, I like to write this sort of thing.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is out of bordem.**

**Please read and review**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Unexpected love.

It was in the half term and I sat on my bed watching old Yugioh videos, my friend Thomas who I bearly see nowadays watches some Yugioh vids and has gotten me to remember it.

My peace was unfortunately disturbed as my older brother walked into the room like he owned the place.

"Have you gotten up to were everyone else is on Naruto yet Amy?" Shaun, my brother asked, he always does this!

"No, I will not read online and I will read at my own pace, thank you very much" I stated.

Shaun came up to me and leaned over to look at my laptop screen. I closed the lid, just in case he decided to close it: he does that just to piss me off.

"READ FASTER!!" Shaun suddenly shouted and flicked me on the forehead.

I glared up and his face, he was ginning from ear to ear, I don't like that face.

"I will read as fast as I want!" I snapped as if wanting to get it into his head, stop bugging me and giving me spoilers on everything.

"Then finish Fullmetal alchemist after Naruto!" He said in an almost like sing-song voice, oh how I hate him for that.

Shaun then turned and walked out the door, but as he was closing the door, a bright white light covered my vision I fell back. My headphones popping out of my ears, but instead of feeling the soft bed, pillows and teddy bears, I feel back even more as if though my bed and then blackness clouded my vision.

* * *

"Do you think she'll be ok?" A kind boy voice asked, he sounded worried.

"_Wait…what, why can't I open my eyes" _I thought.

"I hope so Yugi" another male voice said.

"_Yugi? No, no I'm dreaming, or I've left my laptop on and it's play by itself, no wait, it's not that loud and the headphones would still be plugged in, so it has to be a dream. Yeah that's it, it's just a dream" _I thought and convinced myself that I was in a dream.

I then found that I had the strength to open my eyes, but all I could see were fuzzy shapes, one looked very odd, but I thing I've seen it before. When my vision finally came into focus pair of large light purple eyes meet my grey/ blue ones.

"Hey she's awake" the amethyst eyed boy shouted over his shoulder, more people crowded around me.

"Are you ok Miss?" The dirty blonde male asked.

"No this has to be a dream", I discovered that I was on a bed so after that statement I threw the covers over my head and closed my eyes. "When I throw the covers off and open my eyes I'll be back in my room and carry on with my boring life" I spoke out loud.

When I opened my eyes again I was still in the same room as before the people around me looked even more worried then when I first woke up.

"Are you ok?" The dirty male asked again.

"No, I've just learned that I'm not in my own world and I don't know if my family and friends are ok and more importantly I'm in a world that doesn't exist in my world, do you think I will be ok, Joey!" I shouted my sudden frustration and smacked Joey on the head as I could and crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him.

"OW WHAT WAS THAT FOR!!!?" He yelled and rubbed his head.

"Wait did you say another world? And how did you know Joey?" The purple eyed boy asked and blinked at me in confusion.

"_Whoops now I'm gonna get it" _I thought to myself.

"She's probably just delusional" a cold voice spoke up.

"Oh shut your face Kaiba you wouldn't be able to recognise magic if it slapped you in the face and danced naked in front you, oh wait, too late it has already done that" I said. Tristan and Joey snickered while I glared at Kaiba. He stared at me for a long while, and then he silently left the room.

"How can we tell you're not lying?" Joey then leaned in close and stared at me strangely.

"Ask me something no one will be able to answer" I answered him.

"I'll ask I've got the perfect question" the boy I know as Yugi said "I'll whisper it to you and you whisper the answer back to me, ok?" He asked.

"Sure ok" I answered and shifted over to him and leaned in ready for any question they threw my way.

Yugi asked me what was the difference between him and his other half.

"That's easy" I said and whispered back the answer and it was perfectly correct.

"How do you know the answer anyway?" He asked.

"Well in my world all of…this is part of a manga and anime" I tried to explain.

"So how much do you know?" Joey asked a mixture of what looks like curiosity and confusion.

"Well I've watched all of it and I'm finally getting to the end of the manga, but if you want me to say stuff about what will happen after all this then think again. I. Will. Not. Say. Anything" I said.

"Well Amy, what are you going to do?" Tea or at least I think it's the English version, but then again

"Well I've got to first know where in the battle city semi finals we are at, then see if any of my friends are here and then figure out a way home, but to be honest a part of me doesn't want to go home" I said.

"Well the duels have just all finished and we haven't found anyone else on the blimp and we can help you get home, but why wouldn't you want to go home?" Tristan asked.

"Well I don't really feel like I fit, I'm always the odd one out and I'm always a dreamer for going to places like that are in my manga books, it always gets to me" I signed.

"Lights out in 5 minutes" the man over the intercom said.

"We better go night guys" the others said and walked out to go to their own room.

"Um…that springs up another question" I said as I turned to face Yugi.

"What's that?" He asked me.

"Where am I going to sleep?" I asked.

"Well you could take my bed" He said.

"No you're in the tournament, this thing is huge you need the best rest you can get, I'll take one of the chairs, I don't mind it" I said as I got up and stretched and walked slowly over to one of the small chairs and curled up on it and fell asleep.

* * *

**Alright, thats that!**

**If you have any ideas I wouldn't mind reading what you think.**

**Please continue reading this and review.**

**See you next time**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, I've done a couple of these stories but I can't help it, they pop into my head and I must write them down, so if you don't like this, you can leave me alone, I like to write this sort of thing.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is out of bordem.**

**Please read and review**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Unexpected love story.

I was awake, I've been awake for a couple of hours now, and it's almost like someone was watching me, probably Yami, as far as I know he doesn't sleep, but then why is he so awake all the time? Is being in sprit form a form of sleeping for him?

"Amy you're awake" Yugi's voice cut though the silence of the night, it was no question it was a statement.

"Did Yami tell you that? Oh yeah I' used to calling him that since that's what everyone calls him, does he mind if I call him that?" I asked as I sat up and looked at Yugi who was sitting in the bed.

"Yeah he don't mind that, but how do you know that's it one of his names?" Yugi asked after a few seconds.

"Oh well all Yugioh fans call him that. We usually know which one we are talking about, but since there are three Yamis we usually say Yami Yugi, Yami Bakura or Yami Marik depending on which one we are talking about" I explained.

"Oh" he said and lowered his eyes to the sheets.

"Yugi I know what's wrong, I know you're scared" I said and got up, walked over to him and sat next to him.

"Of course I'm scared!" He exclaimed. "A mad man is out to kill me and he's already hurt so many people, who's going to be his next victim?" He asked softly, lowered his head and closed his eyes.

"Yugi" I said softly like a mother would comfort her own child, I pulled him into a hug, I then turned my head to Yamis direction at the end of the bed. "You listen up too Yami" I said, as my mother would to me, I then turned back to Yugi. "You can't give up, neither you nor Yami, you've got to believe in each other, even when if all hope seems completely lost. You've got to fight for your friends ok?" I said.

He looked up at me his large amethyst eyes locked with mine, his eyes held sadness and worry after a moment he smiled.

"Thanks Amy, but how did you know Yami was at the end of the bed?" He asked another question.

"Oh please I take in every detail in the anime and manga, I know that Yami is sitting at the end of the bed, legs and arms crossed like this" I said and copied Yamis' sitting position easily.

"I guess you're right, I'm going back to sleep, good night Amy" Yugi said and laid back down and rolled onto his side, his back facing me.

"Good night Yugi" I said quietly and smiled as I got up and walked over to the chair I was using as a bed. My head rested on one of the arms of the chair and my legs dangling off of the other arm.

As I was about to drift off to sleep I felt a cold hand that felt soft and strength underneath it then the hand travelled to the lose bits of hair and gently ran their fingers though the bits of hair, I feel asleep quickly after that.

* * *

**Alright, thats that!**

**If you have any ideas I wouldn't mind reading what you think.**

**Please continue reading this and review.**

**See you next time**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, I've done a couple of these stories but I can't help it, they pop into my head and I must write them down, so if you don't like this, you can leave me alone, I like to write this sort of thing.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is out of bordem.**

**Please read and review**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Unexpected love story.

It was around 5am the next morning that I woke up, Yugi was still fast asleep. I decided that instead of sitting inside the room for how knows how long I got up and walked out the door. A need for exploring got the best of me, so I wondered around and pretty soon found myself on top of the battle ship where they held the semi finals.

_"I wish that I would be able to do more than sit here and comfort them when they need it, I mean Joey wants to get stronger and Yugi and Yami have a complete looney that wants their heads on a gold plate! All I can do is sit and watch and hope that it will still go the right way and have Yugi win" _I thought to myself as I stared over the battle ships edge at the glistering blue sea that sparkled with the little amount of sun light that had showed itself to this part of the world.

"You know it's not very safe for a pretty girl like you to be up here alone" a dark voice said.

My eyes went wide I know that voice and I'm completely defenceless, I don't stand a chance!

_"Oh god, why the dreamer?" _I asked in my mind and slowly turned to see Yami Marik in front of me, his arms where crossed and he had a smug smirk on his face.

He slowly walked to me and pulled out the Millennium rod from behind his back.

"Hmmm…you seem to have an interest in the pharaoh, maybe I could use you to get close to him and be able to kill him.

"You'll never take over my mind I won't let you" I hissed at him.

He finally reached me and pulled me to him, I glared as his grin widened.

"Oh but I think I will, little girl, you have a weak mind that can be easily manipulated if I wanted to" he said in a hashed tone right next to my ear, he still held me to him. I closed my eyes, not wanting to know what would happen next.

_"Where's my night in shinning armour when I need him?" _I thought.

"Let her go Marik" a deep male's voice suddenly said it sounded familiar, it was so strong that it sounded almost like an adult.

"And what if I don't want to?" Marik asked in a playful way but hatred was laced though his words.

Before the person could answer I kicked him as hard as I could, right where it hurts, I can't believe that I made him fall over in pain, now that's funny, seeing the powerful Yami Marik get beat by a girl.

"That's what you get, and there'll be a lot more of them if you try that stunt again" I hissed at him again.

"You'll pay…you wretched girl" Marik said in pain.

"Amy are you ok?" That deep voice said again, I turned to the speaker and saw Yami Yugi in front of me, slight concern hidden underneath the strong and determined look.

"I'm fine Yami, no damage done, well to me that is" I said and then turned to the still crippled Marik on the floor. "To him a lot of damage has been done" I said and turned back to Yami.

"Be careful Amy, he isn't someone you would want to be around, ok?" Yai said as he we walked away and back to where we came from and got into the elevator, when in there he pulled me to him into a hug. "I don't want to see you getting hurt Amy" He whispered.

"Ok Yami I promise to be careful and make sure that creep doesn't get me" I whispered back and gently wrapped my arms around Yami.

We stayed in that position for God knows how long as the elevator slowly brought us to our destination.

_"What if I do like Yami? What would happen in the end when he leaves? Would he like someone who is a crap duelist?" _These questions plagued my mind as we pulled apart when the elevator stopped.

"Hey Amy Yugi, we are reaching our destination, come on lets go!" Joey shouted and was practically bouncing up and down. Joey grabbed my hand and I grabbed Yugi's hand out of instinct as we got pulled along though the battle ship by the hyper boy.

"Hey Joey I have legs I can walk on my own!" I yelled, but my yell fell on deaf ears as Joey was still pulling us along, so giving up I went along with it.

* * *

**Alright, thats that!**

**I'm getting a bit stuck for ideas, so please help**

**Please continue reading this and review.**

**See you next time**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, I've done a couple of these stories but I can't help it, they pop into my head and I must write them down, so if you don't like this, you can leave me alone, I like to write this sort of thing.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is out of bordem.**

**Please read and review**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Unexpected love story.

We were dragged from the elevator to the front of the blip into almost like the viewing area there were huge glass windows on both sides and the front.

I ran to one of the massive front widows and looked out the massive window.

"Oh, I so wish I had my camera!" I shouted as I jumped up and down and stared at the sight, if I had a camera I could show people that I'm not stupid or insane.

I heared a low chuckle of amusement, I whirled around to see who was taking fun of me, I saw Yami open his eyes, they held amusement and warmth, his smile was small but it was still a rare smile, it's not often that you see him give a smile.

"A little excited now, are we Amy?" Yami asked and reached up to brush a stubborn stray piece of hair that was in the middle of my forehead and into one of the locks of my hair.

"I liked that bit there thank you" I said as I pulled the small bit back into it's place that was in the middle of my forehead "and I like to take pictures, and anyway seeing all this is soooo much better than reading the manga and watching the anime, I follow the manga though, but watching some old vids really takes me back" I said.

"What do you think of?" Yami asked he sounded curious.

"Well me and my brother every Saturday we would run down the stairs and into the living room at six o clock in the morning and watch it without fail, we've stopped that because now we've grown out of the anime, besides the manga is more for me" I explained.

"We will be landing on Kaiba corp island in 5 minutes, so that means that you better get ready to lose" Kaiba said seriously and stared at everyone with his clod blue eyes.

I stood up straight and saluted, but I still had a grin on my face.

"Yes captain!" I shouted why I saluted.

Kaibas' eyes shifted to glare at me, I still grinned widely.

"Are you mocking me?" Kaiba asked but more like stated.

"Oh, now who ever said that, why would I do that _master_" I stated sarcastically and smiled so sweetly at him that I think it was sickening to stare at for to long, I got loud chuckles from Joey and Tristan.

"Listen you stupid girl you are on my ship, I will have no foolishness around here, got it?" Kaiba ordered.

"Gees Louise have a funny bone and lighten up would ya? I mean how could one man be so stressed?" I asked to no one in particular.

"We are now landing at our destination please be read to get off the airship once we have landed" the person over the intercom spoke up.

"Well then, lets get ready, Yami, you up for this?" I asked as I turned to face Yami I smiled lightly.

"I am" he answered after a few seconds.

"Just keep believing in yourself no matter what the situation" I said as I moved towards him and gently held his hand.

"Thanks Amy" Yami whispered and smiled lightly.

"Hey you love birds! Let's get a move on!" Joey shouted as loud as he could.

I blushed bright red and spun around, my face full of anger and embarrassment.

"JOEY WHEELER, HET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!!" I hollered at the top of my lungs and ran as fast as my legs could carry me and chased after the now running for his life and laughing his head off duelist.

"You have to catch me!" He yelled back, his voice full of laughter.

"OH I WILL CATCH YOU AND YOU WON'T LIKE IT WHEN I FUCKING DO!!!!!!!" I yelled back and continued to chase him around the blip.

* * *

**Alright, thats that!**

**I'm getting a bit stuck for ideas, so please help**

**Please continue reading this and review.**

**See you next time**


End file.
